Hellboy vs Demonic Toys (film)
Hellboy vs Demonic Toys is an American horror film in the B movie category, that went straight to video and never had a theatrical release. It is a continuation of three films released by Full Moon Features: Dollman, Demonic Toys and Dollman VS Demonic Toys. In some cases, this is also a follow-up to Puppet Master VS Demonic Toys. This is the first Hellboy film to be distributed by Full Moon Features and the first since Hellboy (2004) to be distributed by Columbia Pictures. This film was only released 5 months after Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Like Dollman vs Demonic Toys, this film features flashback scenes from Demonic Toys, Dollman vs Demonic Toys, Hellboy and Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Judith Grey, the main character of Demonic Toys, who was killed off by Mr. Static In Dollman vs Demonic Toys, unlike other Demonic Toys films after Dollman vs Demonic Toys (Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys, Demonic Toys 2) is mentioned in this film. Demonic Toys 2, the actual sequel to Demonic Toys, released in late 2009, ignores the events of Hellboy vs Demonic Toys. A sequel to Hellboy vs Demonic Toys, Hellboy vs Demonic Toys II, was released in mid 2014. Brick Bardo from Dollman, still played by Tim Thommerson, makes a cameo appearance, in the sequel as well. Jester from Full Moon's Puppet Master series also makes a cameo. Some other time toys, the redesigns from Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys, were spotted as well. A make belief Hellhound, called The Grieving, who appeared in various fanfictions by Surround Productions, appears in the beginning. However, he did not appear in the original fanfiction. Plot Hellboy (Ron Perlman) is chasing after a Hellhound, called The Grieving, which has a similar look to Sammael from the first Hellboy film, except his eyes glow red and his skin is a lifeless grey. The Grieving forces Hellboy to follow him to the Toyland warehouse from the first Demonic Toys. He infiltrates the warehouse to find some things that The Kid did in the original. Example: The pentagram around where Charneski was murdered and Hesse's body where Mr. Static gunned him down, except by this point he is now a skeleton. Hellboy tries to pick up the body but The Grieving knocked him down onto the pentagram and cut his arm, which made blood emerge from his arm. Hellboy gets up and runs away but blood already had touched the pentagram. A legendary serial killer named Custer Kurtz (Willem Dafoe) who died in 1985, became resurrected by Demons in 1987 and finally died for real in 1993, maybe. After going to Hell, before meeting with The Devil, who he wouldn't get the chance to meet him, instead meets The Demon King (LW Leon). He gives Kurtz one chance to do the unlikely: Kill Hellboy. Kurtz began his work. He now knows every little detail about Hellboy and returns to earth. For assistance, The King resurrects Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Ladislav Beran) and assigns him to help Kurtz. Kurtz finds The Kid (Daniel Cerny), as "The Man" who checks what's in the box Kurtz picked up from an enchantment store and inside are The Demonic Toys: Jack Attack, Baby Oopsie Daisy, Grizzly Teddy, Mr. Static and Zombietoid, but Zombietoid cannot be activated as he appears to be broken apart and will need major repairs. The other toys are given to Kurtz and now the toys will do anything he wants them to do. The Man gives Kurtz a brief history (which is just flashbacks of Demonic Toys and Dollman vs Demonic Toys). Hellboy meets Jack Attack and Baby Oopsie Daisy, after Jack Attack kills a man in some apartment. He leaves his box and jumps out the window and runs to the Toyland warehouse where Hellboy follows him with Jack Attack's box. Hellboy meets Kurtz in the warehouse, who he seemingly knows about after hearing from a newspaper in 1985 about his death. Hellboy then is forced to take on Baby Oopsie Daisy and Grizzly Teddy (who is still in his first form from when he killed Hesse). A resurrected Karl Ruprecht Kroenen attacks Hellboy in the process. Later, when Hellboy is napping on a bench, The Demonic Toys attack him. Each and every one. Just when Mr. Static is about to shoot, Liz (Selma Blair) goes in at attack on The Toys and makes them disappear by setting herself on fire. That same day, Abe Sapien (Doug Jones) is able to help figure out who the Demonic Toys are and is able to acknowledge that they work for Demons. The next night, Hellboy tries to save a hostage from Kurtz, who forces him to jump off the building and save her, but in the process, he smacks his head on a railing, inflicting a possible concussion. Tom Manning (Jeffrey Tambor) explains how he isn't even in the least bit surprised about how mad Hellboy has been recently. Also, Hellboy is also convinced he doesn't care about what happened when he jumped off the building. Hellboy then kills Tom Manning. Hellboy gets angry and goes off to visit Proffesor Broom's grave. He bumps into Mr. Static and is chased all the way to a landfill and a garbage fire catches Mr. Static. Then, Hellboy, Abe and Liz go into the Toyland warehouse. Jack Attack finds them and bites Hellboy in the neck, and then Grizzly Teddy finds him, but he punches him out the window. Jack Attack gets blasted in the head by Liz. Then, Hellboy goes off to a party when he runs into a male Baby Oopsie Daisy at the party who convinces him to shoot him. Hellboy does so, unsure of himself. Later when he goes home Grizzly Teddy in his full monster form with Kroenen attack the B.P.R.D and Hellboy got the best of Grizzly Teddy. Baby Oopsie Daisy tries to kill Hellboy but he is killed before he can do anything. Then, they 3 members are transported to the asylum that Kurtz was hiding in and they meet The Demon King himself. Hellboy and The King have a brawl but The King pretty much wins. A portal to Hell is opened and Grizzly Teddy tries to push him in, but he gets his face burnt off by the Hellfire that erupts out of the portal. Then, The King gets shoved in the portal. Kurtz is left for dead, but he isn't really dead. Ghosts emerge from the portal and 2 of them are Tom Manning and Professor Broom (John Hurt). It ends with Krauss, who hasn't appeared in most of the movie, showing off a new gadget with mechanical failure. Desired Cast Ron Perlman as Hellboy Selma Blair as Liz Sherman Doug Jones as Abe Sapien Jeffrey Tambor as Tom Manning Seth MacFarlane as Johann Krauss Willem Dafoe as Charles "Custer" Kurtz LW Leon (in the alternate reality he is a middle aged man in 2008) as The Demon King Daniel Cerny as The Kid/Man John Hurt as Proffessor Broom Ladislav Beran as Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Aditional Voices Tim Dornberg as Jack Attack Frank Welker as Baby Oopsie Daisy (male) Sequel A sequel, entitled Hellboy vs Demonic Toys II, was released in 2014 with the same cast, along with Finn Balor joining the cast. A third film was never planned, but a fanfic was released in 2016 (alt. reality). Links https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9tAyChl6xYcUGhzTUx5OGltRkk/view This video is a commentary on the fanfiction and ideas for a movie adaptation. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12606224/1/Hellboy-VS-Demonic-Toys-the-crossover-that-no-one-expected